Reality
by Bsquared19
Summary: Something is about to change for the better...A continuation of last night's episode. Because I really couldn't just let him leave. A/N - This story is now complete, be on the lookout for a sequel...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Ok Boys and Girls. I was so disappointed with the ending last night that I had to write out a continuation. This first chapter is just testing the waters. ****Reality**** will be a multi chapter ficlet probably including a little bit of all ratings by the time it's done. Let me know what you think of my concept. ~B2**

As they reached the elevator doors, Castle's phone was ringing. _Unknown number. Hmm. _Stepping in he flips open the phone.

"Castle."

"I don't know what it is about you Castle that draws her to your chaos. But so help me you'd better do right by her. That's all I have to say." _What the? Is he saying…_

"Demming?" He looks up as the doors close and catches a glimpse of a tear running down Beckett's cheek and then Gina's hand caresses his back softly. Pulling away from her he focuses on the defeated voice coming through on the phone.

"Who else Castle. You got the girl, Ka-Beckett told me this afternoon that she couldn't go with me to the beach and couldn't continue in our relationship. I've never seen such contentment on her face. It was like she finally figured out the direction she wanted, you know? She said I wasn't where she wanted to be or something like that." Bitterness entered his voice. "She told me the other night about your offer, a long weekend in the Hamptons. I assume you two will have a lovely time. Bye Castle, look after her." Closing the phone Castle leans heavily against the wall of the elevator as the doors open at their destination, the parking garage.

"Richard?"

"Oh my God Gina what have I done?"

"Richard, you've got to work on your book, the deadline is passed, I can't buy you any more time. There's no time for this."

He fiddles with his PDA and pushes the elevator button to go up to street level. "This is my life Gina, my LIFE. This isn't some manuscript that needs editing, this is my reality."

Her phone dings to tell her she has an incoming message. Looking up she catches his eye. "What is this?"

"Naked Heat, suddenly the characters fit, just as they are, no rewrite needed." Stepping out of the elevator he strides through the revolving door of the building and hails a cab. Turning back to Gina he spread his hands and smiles sheepishly.

"I may have been your publisher first, but I was married to you. I know that look. Hey, I'll just go to my condo in Hilton Head."

Hugging her, he tucks her into the cab and leans in the front window, passing the cabbie a few bills. "Take the lady wherever she wishes to go. Gina, email me the edits and I'll get them right back to you. Read it, you'll understand."

"I can only imagine. I'll be in touch."

Tapping the roof twice he pulls back and glances up at the tall brick building behind him. _Breathe Rick. Here goes everything._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Author's Note: Thank you all for your wonderful feedback. I know the chapters are a bit short, but you'll get them quicker this way. And I know patience is in short supply after that fiasco of a finale. Keep the reviews coming :-) ~B2**

Beckett watched him head toward the elevator with Gina and then she couldn't bear to watch them anymore. Her eyes clouded with unshed tears. _And to think I almost made a fool of myself and told him my heart wanted him. She belongs in his world. She's been in his world. I'd never fit, just like the charity ball, it's not my place. My place is here catching the bad guys. The Hamptons. Gah! I still can't believe, of all people..._

Turning back to the conference room, she acknowledges the stunned crowd with a shrug and sits down at her desk staring blankly at her monitor. Esposito stands swiftly and grabs his coat, "Oh, this is not over." Purposefully striding from the room he grasps his phone and keys, passing Beckett with a hand to her shoulder muttering, "Don't give up on him yet." He dials a number and takes the stairs.

"Espo, I really don't need this right now." Castle sighs answering his phone as he leans against the brick of the precinct's outer wall, his brain in overdrive. _What else was she going to say? What else? She left Demming. What else? Content. She left Demming._

"Castle, I need to talk to you, right now. I know you left with what's-her-face, but you need to see me before you leave the cit-Why does it sound like you're still outside and not in your car?" _3 more flights c'mon man, stay with me here._

"Because I'm not in my car. Why does it sound like you're running an obstacle course?" _What does he need to talk to me about? Oh. Beckett. He probably wants to yell at me. He needs to hit the gym more. Wheezing like an old woman._

"I'm in the stairwell. I need to see you, now. You're still here, where are you?" _Thank God._

"Outside, I just put Gina in a cab. Espo, what's going on? Is everything ok? Hello?"

"Define ok. Hold on man, I'll be right out." Click. _Gina in a cab. Everything just got a whole hell of a lot better._

Castle shut his phone as Esposito emerged from the side door of the building, not 5 feet away.

Rushing forward he starts in immediately. "What's going on? What was that? If this is about Beckett, you need to talk to her…This morning she's all chummy, going away with Demming to the beach and now she's looking like I've slapped her in the face. Then I get in the elevator and he calls me--"

Now leaning comfortably against the wall Esposito interrupts, lifting an eyebrow. "Demming called you? What for?"

"To tell me I got the girl, Ka-Beckett. Decent move on his part, I'll give him that. Only I don't have her, she's upstairs in her own little world and I'm lost, with no navigator here. What's going on?"

"Castle, for all the time you spend with women you are really slow. I talked to Beckett last night after you told her you were done. And I may have mentioned a few observations to make her think."

Castle's eyes narrow as he put his hands on his hips, flaring his sport jacket. "Make her think about what? Espo, I trusted you. What did you 'observe' and deem to tell her?"

"Rick, I swear. I just said a few things to get her mind moving in a different direction. Relax, I didn't break any guy rules or anything, scout's honor. Your ranting the other night is safe with me. I mentioned that you have enough information to write 50 books, and yet you still shadow her, you still show up every morning. I think she got the message pretty quick. I promise, she came to it on her own. I just wanted her to realize that it was up to her to make you stay or let you go."

"Make me stay? Geez, I'll be back it's not like I'm moving or anything. I just needed a break. To be away from her, I can't be this close to her all the time and not with her. Do you know how hard this has been? Watching her flirt with him, spar with him and kiss him. He's a super cop and I'm only human."

"I know. Listen to me, you really just need to talk to her. She's upstairs. I told her to stay put. The whole Gina thing was a shock, to all of us. I thought you couldn't stand Gina?"

Pacing on the sidewalk Castle hangs his head and just lets his thoughts spill out onto the pavement. "I couldn't-I can't. It was just-easier than dealing with being alone all summer wishing Kate was there or that I was here. Wondering what she was doing all the time. I needed a distraction. Alexis is at a Princeton program for school across the hall, from a cute boy mind you. Her words, not mine. My mother is doing a show for two months, which is great. Gina's been driving me nuts about the book. Which was done, just so you know, but the way things were going I wanted to make some changes. Then last night we were talking and Gina, well she just made sense for now. But not NOW, now. I'm so confused! Beckett broke up with Demming?" Running his hand down his face Castle takes a deep breath and looks directly at Esposito for the first time, his mind finally settling, thoughts clear. "You're trying to tell me that this is my chance aren't you?"

"Yeh man. You just got it to do." With a nod he turns on his heel and walks around the corner to the coffee shop, leaving Castle on his own.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Author's note: Disclaimer. I've been through New York City quite a few times, but I'm not sure of all the directions or where the park is in relation to Soho and the river, so cut me a little slack. Also I fabricated a few conversations that didn't happen on the show to make it work, so please forgive me and go with it. You'll hopefully be happy with the outcome anyway :-) Thanks for reading. ~B2**

With one more look at the exterior of the building that had practically become his second home Castle heads inside. '_You just got it to do.' Like it's the easiest thing in the world to go up to Kate Beckett and tell her you love her. That she's your match. Geez, that's cake. Yeh, no problem there. Add to that you just left with your ex-wife, intimating that things were heating up and you were going to be away, alone, for the summer. Get a grip Rick. What really matters is that she has your heart and she broke up with Demming. That counts for something. Man up! _

Taking the stairs two at a time he gets up to the 12th quicker then Esposito got down to the street. Opening the door he strides in, his eyes darting around each corner, searching every shadow frantically for a glimpse of anything that would tell him where to find Beckett.

Lanie is still sitting calmly in the conference room twirling her beer bottle in her fingers, waiting. When he turns to face her, she stops moving, stone-faced. Slowly the corners of her mouth slide upward into a grin. "You came back for our girl." It wasn't a question. _I knew you would._

Letting out a long breath Castle lets his eyes sweep the precinct, searching one more time. "Yeh. Where is she?"_I've got to find her. I've got to tell her. What is with these people? All of sudden gone…Is this some kind of plot?_

"She slipped out, Captain let her go. He said if you were worth it, when you came back you would know where to find her. Otherwise all the shadowing you've done to know her was a waste. Talk to me for a minute." Chuckling at his hesitation she adds, "Kate's not leaving the area, she'd say goodbye to me first. Sit." _Not a request._

Pulling out the chair across from her, he sags into it and rests his chin on his hands, waiting expectantly. "Okay, so I'm gonna make this quick cause hopefully Javi is getting me coffee and then we're going to have a walk through the city. At least, that was the plan before you had to mess up your own party. The city's beautiful at night, you know?" _And we intend to enjoy it, you guys aren't the only ones talking about things._

"I know. I have a great view from my loft. You can see the lights in central park on one side and a glimpse of the river on the other. Kate likes to watch the river, she says when she looks into the city she just sees the crime markers anymore, _Which is why she needs a vacation._ but the river gives her peace. It's constantly moving along its course to the ocean, never wavering, it just moves forward. Like it knows where it's supposed to be." She watches as his expression turns thoughtful. "Huh. I didn't quite catch that when she said it, but now I wonder if she was talking about more than the river." _Much more._

Smiling patiently Lanie reaches across to pat his hand. "Now you're thinking writer boy. You know more than you think you know and you've known too long without knowing it. Time to do something with all this knowledge of yours, something besides spinning it into fiction. If you're half the man she needs and all of the man I think you are, you'll do this just fine."

"Oh, so no words of wisdom to win her over?"

"Honey, she's already been won. Now you just have to find and claim her." The elevator dings and Esposito steps out carrying two coffees along with a pastry bag. "That'd be my cue to leave now." Castle stands as Lanie walks around the table. "Give her a kiss for me, and make it a good one."

Heading for the elevator Castle stops, clapping Esposito on the shoulder. Words pass between the men that she can't hear and they share a smile. "Hey, aren't you gonna go check the gym? She loves her that punching bag."

"Nah Lanie, she's not there. She's feeling overwhelmed right now. She's somewhere that steadies her and reminds her who she is. I got it."

_Yeh, you do. Go get'er._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Author's Note: If I lived in NYC this is what I would do to feel grounded. I figured maybe Beckett would too. :-) I think I'm gonna change it up a little. Instead of writing a huge long ongoing thing I'm going to end it with this chapter and write a sequel. Does that meet with audience approval? ~B2**

She lets out another long steadying breath, watching as the buildings pass by. Listening to the sound of the water lapping against the sides of the ferry. _This is just what I needed. A breath of fresh air and calming silence. I just need to put one foot in front of the other and keep moving forward. There's still a job that needs to be done, with or without Castle to bother me and make me laugh. Castle. How could I be so stupid as to think it could work. At all. We're so different, too different. He goes right, I go left. He jumps, I duck. He runs toward something, I walk cautiously. Although he was definitely taking his sweet time coming toward me. But then I didn't really invite him closer, did I? Ah. Well, we'll just have to see where this takes us. I wonder what he'd have Nikki do in this situation? Ha, mind you, it doesn't matter since this is really my life. She'd probably go after him and give Gina what for. Now that'd be an interesting scene... _Looking up at the statue lights she pulls the collar up on her button down in an attempt to block the harbor breeze. _Should've grabbed my jacket. What was I thinking, this wind cuts right through. _A sudden chill passes through her body that has nothing to do with the cool night air, alerting her to another presence on the windblown deck.

A familiar voice speaks from behind her. "She's a lot like you, you know." A sharp intake of breath tells him that she heard, even though she stands unmoving at the rail. He steps closer, speaking over her shoulder, his words whispering against her ear until the wind sweeps them away. "Keep ancient lands your storied pomp. Give me your tired, your poor, your huddled masses yearning to breathe free. The wretched refuse of your teeming shore. Send these, the homeless, tempest-tossed to me, I lift my lamp beside the golden door." His arms envelop her as his hands grasp the railing on either side. "You don't want the spotlight, you don't even like the award you got for the highest closing ratio. You want to serve the simple people and show the victims that someone will fight for them." _She hasn't moved away, but she hasn't acknowledged me yet. At least she's accepting of me being here._

"How did you find me Castle? I didn't even tell Lanie where I was going." _I'm so glad you did. Maybe you have been paying attention longer than I thought._

"I know. You just ran. You took a risk, a big risk. And it blew up in both our faces. I could say many things in this moment Beckett, but not one of them would be the right thing. I could tell you that I had no idea, but the truth would be that I wanted it so bad I was to blind to see it. I let your smoke screen with Demming distract me from the real you that I've known all along. I was so jealous that I didn't just make the leap when the fire was too hot. Instead I let it consume me, and I told myself it was because you would be happier with him. I stopped listening to who you were and listened to what you were saying. I should have known better." Sighing he rests his cheek on her shoulder and slides his hands closer together so they are resting on hers and she's completely in his embrace. Unconciously she leans into him, craving his warmth and strength. "I knew you'd be here. The water, the statue they make you realize how small you are, they piece you back together with their immovable strength. And the river knows where it's going." Hearing him quote her words back, she turns in his arms to face him with glistening eyes.

"What else?" Seeing that she's listening and wants to hear more, he smiles, pulling her completely against him. _C'mon writer, show me what you've got. Your words have never failed to soothe me, whether written in a book or sincerely spoken._

Eyeing the statue with reverance he continues on, "Ah Lady Beckett, Lady Liberty has much to tell us. She's trampling the chains of oppression, much like you trample on the oppressors. Her torch is raised so that others can see her and feel protected, similar to your badge. And her face is firm, she has known the hardship of life, and she wants to keep others from feeling that same pain, I don't need to elaborate that one." Deciding to lighten the mood he adds, "She's also actually like both of us in that she's got a hard head, and we're both stubborn."

She slaps at him playfully before snuggling deeper into his chest. "I'm glad you found me Castle." Pulling back suddenly she glances behind him. "What happened to Gina?"

"I sent her on her way, she's probably halfway to Hilton Head by now. You're right, there's no way I could have been around her for the weekend, let alone the whole summer. She would have driven me bananas!" He ghosts a light kiss against her forehead and lifts her face with his finger. "Besides, why would I take a weak substitute when I can have the real thing? That whole speech wasn't for nothing right? You will come to the Hamptons? Just for the weekend, to start, and we'll take it from there..."

His eyes are warm and sincere as they search her face like a kid hoping for permission from a parent.

"Yes Castle, I think time alone with you is just what I need." Smiling wickedly, "As long as you promise to keep me warm during the long cool summer nights."

"I can honestly say that won't be a problem." Leaning down he kisses her gently, his hands spanning her lower back as she wraps her arms around his neck. Slowly breaking away he nuzzles against her neck. "I've missed you." And she knows that he means longer than the 2 hours it's been since he left in the elevator. Pulling him to her again she she nips at his lower lip and slides her tongue against his when he opens to her. The kiss is slow and lazy, testing the waters and relishing the new sensations. _God I was made to kiss her. No one else, just her._

Stepping back Castle removes his sportcoat and places it around her shoulders.

"I can't believe you didn't bring a coat! It's cold out here!" _Well I'm warmed up now..._

Glowering at him she replies, "I had other things on my mind. Like how someone just walked out the door with my heart."

"Your heart huh?" Tugging her closer once again he ghosts a kiss into her hair. "You've got mine too, Becks, you have for a long time." Wrapping an arm snugly around her waist he pulls his cell phone from his pocket. _This was a life saver today! _"Hey Michael, can you come pick me up at the ferry dock please? Yes I know it's later than we were going for, I had a change in plans. We have one more stop to make before we get on the road. Yep, see you in a few."

"What was that?" Becketts asks leaning into him.

Steering her toward the exit as the ferry pulls in to dock he explains. "That my Dear, was me asking my driver to come get us on this side of the river. Preferably before you change your mind about letting me whisk you off to the Hamptons for the weekend."

"Oh, I'm not going to change my mind. But Castle, we still have a lot to talk about."

"Right you are, like where you'd like to stop along the way for dinner. There's this great seafood place on the sound, it's open 24 hours. It's a little out of the way, but I think you'd really like—"

She silences him with a light kiss. "Well, that was much more effective than telling you to shut up. I like this new tool. And Castle?"

"Yes my Sweet?" he breathes.

"I know that you know that I meant more than just talking about dinner. But dinner is a good start, and yeh seafood on the bay sounds great."

He throws a glance skyward and thanks his lucky stars that her heart wanted him.


End file.
